


Consumed

by Naija



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naija/pseuds/Naija
Summary: Levi Ackerman was an Alpha with a goal. Driven by his desire to respect his mother's dying wish, and do what his uncle failed to do, Levi enters the closed community of Shiganshina, where he hopes to find another Ackerman.His mind set on one thing and one thing only, continue the Ackerman's bloodline.What he hadn't expected was Mikasa's strong and straight refusal, or her irresistibly tempting adoptive brother.What if he was courting the wrong sibling?





	1. Itchy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, for those that follow my other fics, I swear I have not forgotten. I’ve just been so busy with work, first Nanowrimo, then exams, then Christmas and new year’s. And now that I' finally have time, I just completely lack inspiration, hopefully this new fic will boost me up and give the motivation I need to finish the others.  
> By the way, I do not own any of the characters (I wish).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, let's dive in shall we?
> 
> Where Eren makes a rather heated encounter *wiggling eyebrows*

Something was off. Eren could feel it as soon as he woke up. His eyes flickered open abruptly, a heavy weight settling on his chest and a knot in his stomach. Eren couldn’t put his finger on it but his instincts were screaming, warning him, calling to him. Yet, he wasn’t quite able to tell _what_ they were saying. Uneasy he crawled out of bed, his eyes adjusting to the light, and decided to perform his usual morning routine. Never one to worry about things he couldn’t control, he preferred to follow the flow and see where it would lead him.

An erection brushed against his thigh and he looked down, stunned. Being a healthy teenager boy, he knew there was nothing strange about it, what surprised him was the fact that his cock was throbbing and pulsing with desire, even worst, his rear was slicking. The realisation daunted him and it was with a frustrated hiss that Eren ran in the shower, urgently taking care of his problem. Not the least sated, worse, even more unsettled, he left the shower booth with a scowl and decided not to dwell, while searching through his drawers for clothes.

The clothes irritated his sensitive and itching skin and he growled while shoving his turquoise shirt down his stomach, gripping the corners so tightly that he creased the tissue. Irritated with himself he chose another shirt, ignoring the sensations that flooded through him with the motion. Those where symptoms of a heat, but Eren was reluctant to admit it. His last cycle had been barely two weeks ago, and his next one shouldn’t have arrived before at least a month and a half. Grumpy he ran down the stairs, Mikasa already waiting for him at the end of the steps, a scowl on her face, and a nervous foot tapping on the ground. Angry waves of scent rolled off of her.

That too was unlike the young girl, who was known for her stoicism and imperturbability. Yet that morning her patience seemed thinner than ever and Eren approached with caution.  
“You alright, Mika?” he questioned concerned. The young girl’s head snapped in his direction, her silky dark hair whipping the air, and her cold eyes settling on him with a flicker of rage. She breathed in and shrugged.  
“Yes, I’m just feeling…” her voice trailed off, as if she was searching for the perfect word.  
“Itchy?” Eren finished for her. Mikasa’s eyes widened in surprise before she nodded forcibly. Eren sighed.  
“Me too, I don’t know, maybe it’s the weather, there’s a storm coming,” he tried to argue, unsure of his own explanations. Something wasn’t right, he could feel it, and the Omega inside him quivered with anticipation, of what? Eren couldn’t tell.

Mikasa sniffed the air alerted and her eyes scanned him suspiciously.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Eren knitted his eyebrows together.  
“What do you mean?” Mikasa seemed baffled by his naive reaction.  
“Your scent, you’re emitting a lot of mating pheromones. I can’t take you out like this, you’ll end up raped by half the clan,” she lectured him irritated at his obliviousness. Eren pinched the hem of his shirt and brought his nose closer to his shoulders, sniffing himself. Surprised he squealed when realising that Mikasa was right, his scent was emitting a mating call.

Had Mikasa not been his adopted sister, on top of being an Alpha, she surely would have answered the call. Mortified and grateful that he had been warned in time, Eren quickly reigned his pheromones, tucking them back, his scent decreasing by the second. Mikasa let out a breath that Eren had not realised she had been holding, and he cursed himself for his carelessness. Living with an Alpha that was not biologically linked to him was a straining task for both of them, especially when Eren was in a heat, or Mikasa in a rut. But the years they’d known each other, coupled with their deep affection had eased the process over the years. Yet, in moments like this, it was difficult to forget how much their status made their lives difficult.

A soft hand patted the back of his head and Eren nudged against the warm palm with a grateful smile.  
“Let’s go,” Mikasa invited him while escorting him out. With a nod Eren followed her into the busy streets of Shiganshina. Theirs was one of the twelve clans, and as all the others they were a peaceful breed, secluded too. Sometimes, Eren yearned to leave the sheltered confine of his clan, but he knew what awaited him outside. The twelves were not the only clans, there were others, more dangerous, with primitive and violent traditions, that would not hesitate to prey and rape an Omega like him. Without counting the Titans, the humans that considered his kind to be not more worthy than an animal, and hunted down the few that dared roam alone.

At least here he was protected he reminded himself. Certainly, his was a simple life, but it was not less fulfilling. Or at least it would become so once he found a mate to bond. Eren frowned at the mere thought. Unlike many Omegas like him, he resented his weak and vulnerable status, always attracted to the outside world, he hated the idea of being tied down to an Alpha, forced to do his binding and obey him. Even Mikasa, whom he loved very much, could not help herself. She spoiled him, protected him, and at times, Eren found her presence rather suffocating. No doubt that whatever mate he found would be the same. Exerting his power, subduing him, overpowering his will.

Eren’s fists clenched at his side almost unconsciously and Mikasa could sense the angry waves that rolled off of him. She shot him a worried look and he faked a smile while slowly retracting the waves of his scent. Next to him a few Betas laughed while eyeing them, probably thinking that Mikasa and him were having a quarrel. Because _of course_ , all Omegas were _so_ overdramatic, and needy and spoiled and _needed_ a patient Alpha to keep them in check.

He kept walking beside Mikasa, trying his best to ignore the itching under his skin. But the simmering sensation did not decrease, it was like a snake, trailing under his skin, teasing his most sensitive spot, and tempting him. He did his best to keep his scent under control and nudged closer to Mikasa, knowing that if his instincts took over, she would be the only one able to protect him from the other Alphas that were already eyeing him, stopping in their tracks to stare curiously at him, no doubt wondering why an Omega was emitting such a call in the middle of the street.

Mikasa passed her arm around his shoulders, growing more tense by the minute.  
“Stop it,” she hissed warningly. Eren lowered his head in shame, his cheeks now red with embarrassment.  
“I’m trying,” he pleaded with a whiny voice and Mikasa looked down curiously, unable to understand why Eren seemed to have so suddenly lost controls of his hormones.  
“Are you in heat?” she questioned reluctantly, knowing how delicate the subject was, and not wanting to upset the young man. Eren shook his head after having pondered the matter.  
“I don’t think so. I just feel so _itchy_ , I don’t understand,” he confessed distressed and Mikasa’s grip tightened.

Maybe it was better if she brought Eren home. Certainly, going to school today was off the question. If need be she could always call a doctor, and meanwhile she would ask Armin to watch over Eren. _She_ certainly couldn’t, already this much was attacking the few shreds of control she still had. She turned around to go back when it happened. A scent she had never smelt before tickled her nostrils and Eren felt it too because he immediately tensed against her and squealed in response.

The scent had hit Eren so hard that his knees had almost buckled underneath him, and he had leaned back against Mikasa in order not to fall. It smelled like rain in autumn, and the delicate layer of frost that sometimes settled on the grass in the morning. Eren inhaled deeply, desperate to take in as much as the scent as he could and he turned around, his eyes stopping on a man, walking many feet away from him. A dangerous yet magnetic aura emanated from him, and people stopped in their tracks, moving aside to let him pass, his ridiculously short height only accentuating his commanding presence. There was something languid about the way he moved, almost lazy and feral. Like a black panther.

He was short, and from where Eren was standing he could only see the man’s profile. The pointy chin, with the sharp cheekbones, that coupled even sharper eyes. The man had hair as dark and silky as Mikasa, arranged in an undercut that complimented the elegant shape of his jaw and neck, as well as contrasting with the pale and glorious skin that seemed to absorb the light and reflect it even brighter. The shadows that played on his face fascinated Eren who found himself moving forward unconsciously.

He was stopped in his leap by an angry Mikasa that quickly surpassed him, stomping towards the stranger without any regard for her safety. Of course, she could sense from his scent that this man was an alpha, and a strong one at that, and she knew better than to confront him, but she was not going to let him walk so nonchalantly, not when the man was clearly doing nothing to tame his scent, putting her precious Eren in a difficult situation.

She stopped in front of him abruptly, her eyes shooting dagger, and her own scent rising to warn the stranger that she meant business. The man seemed barely fazed by her threatening posture and stared at her indifferent and bored, a permanent scowl on his face. Her nostrils flared and she reminded herself that the man was too strong for her to take him.  
“Do you mind?” she snarled irritated. The man arched a thin and questioning eyebrow and Mikasa huffed in annoyance.  
“Can’t you do something about your scent, you’re polluting the area,” she explained briskly, her voice strained by the fact that her Alpha was pushing her to attack the man. She stared at his clothes. He was not from around here, and only a fool would emit such a strong scent in another territory. What best way than this to rile up every Alpha in the neighbourhood? She snorted.

“Is that an order?” the man asked, leaning in menacingly. He did not like to be taken lightly of, and he certainly did not take orders from brats. Mikasa’s upper lip curled up in a groan but she quickly stopped it, shaking away the strong desire to kill the man.  
“More like a request, my brother is losing control of his own scent because of you,” she added this time more quietly as not be heard by others. And she made the mistake of pointing out Eren to the stranger.

As soon as those silver eyes settled on him, Eren completely lost control of himself, and whined, his scent desperately calling to the Alpha, begging to be mated, and marked. Before anyone could stop it, the stranger had closed the distance between them, and stared at Eren with dilated pupils. Eren started panting immediately, his faced flushed by desire, and his mouth contorted in soundless moans. The Omega let out a small and needy whimper and suddenly his back was against a wall, and the Alpha’s body was flushed against his. His hands were pinned over his head and Eren arched his back in response, desperately searching for contact and friction. Little did he care that he was in the middle of the streets, he was too far gone to be embarrassed.

 _His_ Alpha was right here in front of him, and Eren _needed_ him, so bad he thought he was going to die. God. The strong and firm body pressed against his felt so good. But Eren needed more, he needed his Alpha to claim him and mark him from inside. He needed to be fucked by that man. Instinctively he cocked his head to the side in a submissive position, allowing better access to his gland to the Alpha, who was quick to bury his nose in the crook of Eren’s neck, inhaling sharply. His teeth grazed against the bare neck and Eren moaned, thrusting against the man. _Take me. Take me. Take me._ His Omega screamed, and Eren felt certain that he would go mad with desire.

“Please,” he begged, not quite sure what he was asking for, and the man’s low and guttural growl only heightened his arousal. He reached for the man’s pants, with clumsy and trembling hands, but before he could unbuckle them, a soothing hand traced heated circles at the back of his neck, effectively calming him. The pressure grew stronger and Eren felt faint. His eyes still locked with the mercury depths that made him so weak, Eren lost consciousness.

  
*******

  
He awoke in his bed, for the second time that morning, and felt strangely disoriented. An unfamiliar, yet soothing scent lingered in his room and Eren moaned content while burying his nose in his pillow, expecting it to be the source of the alluring scent. Instead he was met by his own scent and disappointed he opened his eyes and sat up straight. Irritated he sniffed the air frantically, a pout settling on his face when he realised that the scent was fading off, and seemed to be coming from everywhere, yet nowhere at the same time.

He swung his legs over the bed with an angry huff and strolled downstairs, letting out a content hum when the scent intensified. His instincts had completely taken over, and he was unable to realise how strange his behaviour was, nor did he wonder how he had gotten in bed, his memories eclipsed by the need to find the source of that scent. When the scent grew so strong that Eren felt as if he would drown in it, he licked his lips in anticipation and entered the kitchen to find a stranger sitting at his table. He stopped on his tracks almost immediately and his breath caught when two silver eyes settled on him, curious. But there was something darker in those mercury pools, an obscene desire that made Eren shiver with anticipation.

He stepped closer, ready to sit on the man’s laps and lick his gland but a husky voice interrupted him.  
“You don’t even introduce yourself, that’s rude brat.” Eren blushed mortified, realising what a horrible mistake he was about to make. Licking someone’s gland was a very intimate act, not something you performed with a stranger. He muttered an apology.  
“I’m sorry…I was…” he paused to find the best word to describe it.  
“Distracted,” he added in a haste, blushing wildly. The raven man smirked, clearly not fooled by his excuse. He seemed fully aware of just what exactly, or _who_ had distracted Eren.  
“I-I-I’m Eren,” he stuttered embarrassed and the raven man nodded his approval.  
“Levi,” he simply stated in response. Not once did Eren wonder about the awkward fact that a stranger was sitting on his kitchen. Talking to Levi felt natural, besides, the raven man seemed quite comfortable with the situation himself.

“Levi,” Eren repeated softly, letting the name roll off his tongue with visible pleasure, the sheer taste of it sending shivers down his spine. Levi flinched when hearing his name but said nothing. He cleared his throat, rearranging the unruly strand of dark hair that had fell on his eyes.  
“Glad to see you’ve calmed down. You were quite… _passionate_ earlier,” he mocked Eren who’s brows knitted in confusion before the memory of what he had done flooded back to him, a wave of embarrassment followed by the sting of arousal accompanying the vivid images of him grinding against the shorter man. He could not believe his own body had betrayed him like that, yet he wanted more, this had been barely enough.

“I-I-I’m sorry, I don’t usually…I don’t really…” Eren stopped, incapable of voicing his thoughts and Levi chuckled, the sound reverberating against Eren’s skin, who felt his cock stir in response. He shifted slightly to hide the bulge in his pants, his cheeks reddened by a mix of desire and shame.  
“Apology accepted. Besides, I was quite eager to answer your call. I imagine that you do not encounter an Alpha like me every day, especially not one that does not try to hide his scent. And any Alpha would be unable to resist your delicious scent,” he replied, a smirk tugging his pale lips and Eren felt himself shudder. He didn’t know whether to feel offended at Levi for dismissing the accident so easily, or flattered by the fact that Levi considered his scent delicious. He settled for being angry at himself for not having more control.

To distract himself he reached the kitchen counter, consciously avoiding getting closer to Levi by walking around the table. Fidgeting he started opening and closing various cupboards before finally speaking again, the silence becoming way too unsettling.  
“Why do you not hide your scent? “he asked curious without looking back. It was the only way he could remain calm in Levi’s presence. It was quite unusual for someone to go around flaunting their scents, such a thing was usually reserved to more _intimate_ occasions.  
“I never needed to. On the contrary, I usually let off my scent to warn any potential threat,” Levi explained calmly, his husky voice making Eren close his eyes for a second and lick his lips. _Oh, what that voice did to him._

Eren nodded distractedly, while taking out a mug. He hesitated then took out a second one.  
“So you’re a wildling, I assume? Tea?” he added in a tiny voice that did not resemble his own. Another dark chuckle stirred Eren, followed by a hum of approval.  
“Yes please, earl grey,” Levi answered before adding.  
“I suppose that’s how your clan calls people like me. I have a clan of my own, but we do not live in a closed community like this, we are nomads and prefer the wild,” he explained calmly while Eren prepared the tea, listening intently to the man, captivated by his every word. He heard a rustle behind him and he could imagine the raven man shifting on his chair. Hearing that Levi came from outside only enticed him more. Levi was dangerous, lethal, but _oh so_ attractive.

“It must be incredible, to be so free. I’ve always wanted to explore beyond the outskirts of the city but never had the courage, an omega like me would be eaten alive.” Eren chuckled nervously to mask the trembling yearning of his voice.  
“Milk, sugar?” he added hastily.  
“No thanks, just tea.” Eren nodded and brooded the tea with shaking hands. He had never been so nervous in someone’s presence, and he doubted that this was simply due to the fact that Levi was an Alpha. Eren had never cowered in front of an Alpha, he had always stood his ground and fought his instincts. Yet why was Levi so different?

While Eren pondered on the matter a comfortable silence settled between the two and Levi found himself staring dispassionately at Eren, yet entranced. His eyes trailed down the boy’s lean figure, devouring every inch of naked and gold skin that he could put his eyes on. There was a grace in Eren’s every movement and Levi couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to hold the boy, pin him underneath his own body and thrust into the tight wetness of his... He shook those thoughts away, trying not to remember Eren’s captivating eyes, and the way they had begged him to be fucked. But it was too late as Levi could feel his cock throb inside his pants and he shifted uncomfortably.

“Maybe you could explore accompanied by _your_ Alpha?” Levi inquired, trying to supress the possessive growl that threatened to rise from his chest. Eren stiffened and halted his movements.  
“I don’t have an Alpha,” he stated slowly, hoping that Levi would understand the underlying invitation. And Levi understood, oh, he very much understood, but he was not about to succumb, he had urgent matter to attend, and little time for games.  
“I would advise you find one soon to avoid any other incident like this morning,” he retorted, closing the matter. Yet the simple idea of seeing Eren with another Alpha repulsed him.

Hurt in his pride Eren decided not to answer, and bent down to grab the sugar from the lower drawer. A primitive growl rose from behind his back and Eren flinched.  
“Levi?” he squealed out while looking behind his shoulder at the man, that sat on the edge of the chair, his fingers gripping the table hard, as if to restrain himself. As soon as Eren caught a glance of Levi’s strained and tensed features he couldn’t help but whimper, waves of arousal rising from his body, welcomed by the thick and possessive lust emanated by Levi. The smell of rain with a hint of cinnamon wrapped around him, surrounding Eren and flooding his senses.  
“Eren,” Levi whispered, his voice thick and charged with untamed desire. Eren’s breath caught, hearing his name for the first time spoken by those lips and he moaned in response, arching his body towards Levi, beckoning his Alpha, whose dilated pupils and flaring nostrils testified of his own desire.

Levi almost fucked him right there and then. He had managed to keep his urgent desire under control, until Eren had leaned forward, offering him the delicious view of his rear, wiggling in the air, an invitation to be taken. Levi had tried to warn the kid, but had only managed to rile him up further, which meant that Levi had to be the one to draw the line. But as soon as he had spoken the boy’s name, Eren had arched towards him, called for him, his scent moaning, twisting and begging. And Levi wanted nothing more than answer back, take Eren against the cold tiles of the kitchen, or even better, bend him over the table and thrust roughly in and out of him. But his survival instincts kicked in, warning him that if he did this, he might not be able to stop. Because right now Eren’s scent was so alluring, and it wasn’t simply asking to be fucked, it wanted to be _claimed, marked, bonded_. And Levi sure as hell couldn’t allow to bond with a brat like Eren. Nor with anyone else for that matter.

Eren’s knees were now wobbling and he wanted to sob and cry out, beg his Alpha to touch him, to come closer. The distance between them and the feeling of cold air against his skin was unbearable.  
“Brat, calm down,” Levi howled almost painfully. But Eren barely payed attention to the words, his mind too focused on the invitation echoing behind them. His Alpha was calling to him, wanted him, all he had to do was step closer. Before he could move, someone cleared his throat at his side, and a cold hand yanked him out of his trance. Eren blinked and stared at Mikasa, confused and dejected. She hugged him and comforted him, before ushering him back to his room, without a regard for Levi.

The latter was trying his best to calm down his scent, almost losing control of it again when Mikasa touched Eren. He concentrated on his breathing and when Eren offered him a sad glance he nodded forcibly, his lips shut tight, unconsciously giving Eren permission to go to his room, just as Mikasa had suggested. Neither of them realised how wrong the fact that Eren had asked for his permission was. Because it couldn’t have been any other way, deep down Levi knew that he wouldn’t have been able to contain himself had Eren obeyed Mikasa blindly.

When Eren had left the room, Mikasa and Levi stared at each other.  
“You know who I am?” Levi asked her sternly. Mikasa nodded once, with a jerky motion.  
“You know what I want, then?” he continued, satisfied. Mikasa snorted.  
“As a matter of fact, I don’t,” she corrected him, crossing her arms over her chest, defying.  
“Well, we have a lot to talk about then,” he stated, a devilish smirk settling on his lips. 


	2. Stubborn Alphas and Angry Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Levi makes a rather unexpected proposal to Mikasa, and where both him and Eren blow off some steam

Mikasa lead Levi outside, in the small garden that courted her house. The two walked together, their bodies easily coordinating, both with the same natural elegance that characterized them. Their steps were languid and calm, but there was an underlying threat hiding underneath their cold exterior, something in their posture, like a predator ready to lunge at any moment.

Levi griped the warm mug of tea that Eren had prepared for him, before sitting down on one of the chairs, imitating Mikasa. They both stared at each other in silence, scanning the other curiously, Levi sipping randomly from his mug. Levi knew he could not be the first one to speak or he would risk to lose his authority. Eventually Mikasa sighed.  
“I did not recognise you right away, I was too angry,” she confessed reluctantly relinquishing her power. Levi smirked and set the mug down on the coffee table.  
“I guessed, I did not recognise you either, yet I have travelled a long way to find you.” Mikasa furrowed her eyebrow suspicious.  
“What do you want?” she finally snarled annoyed and Levi smiled knowingly.  
“Reconnect with the past?” he mocked her.

It was hard for him to remain calm with the way the girl was acting. It was clear that she resented him because of the incident with Eren, and his Alpha taunted him, begging him to make the girl submit and recognise the stronger Alpha, especially after the way she had behaved with Eren. She should not have been allowed to touch _his_ Omega so casually. Levi shook those thoughts away, worried. Eren was not his, and would never be.  
“I haven’t invited you here to play games, old man,” she scowled and Levi scratched his chin absent minded, ignoring the dangerous shift in Mikasa’s posture.   
“And here I thought we were having such a good time,” he mocked her. Mikasa hissed under her breath and Levi decided against provoking her any further. It would not be wise, not when his own Alpha was so riled up.

“You’re an Ackerman,” he stated and the girl nodded.   
“I have known for a long time; my adoptive parents did not hide it from me. They found me wandering outside the borders, alone and covered in blood,” she explained, shivering at the memory. Levi nodded. He was not surprised. No doubt her family had been hunted down, much like his own, and killed. The two of them were the sole survivor, the heirs of an ancient and powerful bloodline.   
“I need you,” Levi finally admitted. Mikasa flinched, her grip tightening on the edge of the table.  
“I couldn’t imagine why. You seem pretty strong,” she reluctantly conceded, and Levi fought the arrogant smirk that threatened to possess his features.   
“It is not about me, this is about our bloodline, it needs to be…protected,” he added hesitantly, aware that very soon Mikasa would draw her own conclusion. And no doubt his insinuations would do less than please her.

A few minutes of silence passed, during which Mikasa seemed to consider the possibilities. Finally, her eyes shot open and her face paled considerably.  
“You cannot be serious. After what happened with Eren?” she spat vehemently and Levi flinched at the mention of the boy’s name but managed to remain seated and calm.  
“I see no other way, surely you realise your responsibilities,” he argued, determined to reach his goal, and achieve what he had promised Kenny. What the old man himself had been unable to do.

“You seriously want me to _breed_ with you,” she shrieked incredulous, her scent rising alarmingly. Levi gulped.  
“We don’t need to bond or spend the rest of our lives together, I would see it more as a transaction,” he explained sternly, the thought of breeding with the young girl making him almost gag. Mikasa hissed furiously.  
“Are you trying to insult me?” she questioned darkly. Levi shook his head, massaging the bridge of his nose. It was frustrating really, nothing had gone as he had planned. He had imagined that if he did find another Ackerman, that person would be more than willing to perpetrate their bloodline. He was aware that Eren influenced Mikasa’s decision to a certain degree, but he could not deny that the girl would have probably been reluctant either way. He himself was not keen on the idea.

“I would not be so reckless,” he apologised with a courteous smile, that did nothing to calm down Mikasa.  
“Surely you understand why I made this request,” he then added. Mikasa snorted.  
“Which does not mean that I will agree to it,” she reminded him with a sarcastic smirk. Levi’s eyes furrowed and the next word came out slow and menacing.  
“I strongly suggest you do,” he warned darkly, his own scent flaring up to match Mikasa’s. Not yet an all-out threat, but close. Mikasa growled, her upper lip pursing menacingly and Levi could feel his own chest vibrating in response.

Before the two could jump at each other’s throat, another scent rose, sweet like honey and as tasty as caramel, tainted by the bitter taste of fear. Both Alphas spun around abruptly towards the source of the scent, their protective instinct kicking in. But Levi was faster than Mikasa and before he could think it through, he had already run through the door, and was staring at Eren. The young Omega was on his knees, shaking violently, small whimpers of fear escaping his parted lips. Levi sniffed the hear, searching for a potential threat before he realised that it was his and Mikasa’s aggressive scents that had scared Eren.

Cursing his own negligence, he knelt in front of Eren and started crooning, while wrapping his scent around Eren in a protective and calming embrace. Never did it occur to him that it was not his place to comfort the young Omega, nor did he think twice before doing it. Eren stopped shaking and lifted his face up, his huge almond eyes scanning Levi’s face for any indication that the Alpha was still angry. When he found none he quickly crawled forward and settled himself on Levi’s laps, nestling his face in the crook of his Alpha’s neck. Not at all bothered by the intimate act, Levi started patting the boy’s head, shushing his sobs, and effectively lulling him. It wasn’t long before Eren was purring and rubbing his face against Levi’s scent gland.

When a tentative tongue flicked on his scent gland Levi groaned, his hands stiffening on the boy’s slim waist. He let his own hands travel down and tightened his grip when he reached the plump and soft hips. Eren moaned and grabbed Levi by the hair, pulling him closer, addicted to the feeling of those strong and large hands on his hips, and the delicious smell of cinnamon. He wanted more and his teeth scraped against Levi’s neck daringly. Levi shuddered and his eyes closed in pleasure; before he could stop he had lowered his head and his lips had met Eren’s.

For a split second neither of them moved, the alien feeling of their lips colliding leaving them numb. But then Eren’s surrounded Levi’s neck with his arms and deepened the kiss, pressing his lips against Levi’s cold one. Levi let out a guttural moan and cupped Eren’s face in his hand, while introducing a tongue between Eren’s parted lips. Eren’s heart was beating frantically, threatening to jump out of his chest, and his skin burned where Levi touched it. He lost himself in the breathless kiss, dizzy and drunk with pleasure and desire, his head spinning because of the lack of air and intensity. Levi never wanted to stop; Eren was warm, soft and welcoming, his slender body fitting perfectly against Levi’s firm one. His hands roamed down Eren’s neck, drawing a trail to his back and hesitating before finally settling firmly on the narrow hips.

The touch was possessive and Eren _loved_ it. He loved being in _his_ Alpha’s embrace. He purred in the kiss, deepening it and Levi groaned, pulling him closer, his lips suddenly demanding, violent and aggressive. Eren moaned and started unconsciously grinding against Levi’s, whose hips buckled up to answer the tentative thrusts. The kiss was addictive, so deliciously addictive. Eren wanted more, his omega _demanded_ more. So it was without shame that Eren broke the kiss, his eyes locking with Levi’s.  
“More Alpha,” he begged in a soft whimper. It felt so right, it _had_ to be. Although unmated partners should not have called each other Alpha or Omega, it came naturally to him.

Levi let out a low growl. His Omega was begging him, and Levi loved it, he loved to see Eren so demanding, yet submitting. He could feel the plump ass grinding against his throbbing erection, creating a deliciously painful friction. In that exact moment, he could not find a single reason to refuse the Omega’s request, especially when said Omega was scrubbing his gland against Levi’s marking himself. Levi hummed in satisfaction. That’s exactly what he wanted, he wanted everyone to know that Eren was _his_.

_Mine._

_Only mine._

_So perfectly mine._

His inner alpha growled with primitive possessiveness. Suddenly another growl erupted in the kitchen and Levi’s head snapped, while he tightened the grip around Eren, stealing an involuntary squeal from him. Another Alpha was intruding, but who would dare? Who would defy him when he was clearly having a moment with his Omega? Suddenly, his eyes met Mikasa’s and sense came back to him. Reluctantly, he pushed Eren away, despite the attempt of the boy to keep him close.

Eren was clawing his back and moaning, protesting against the sudden distance and Levi closed his eyes and tried to shut down his mind, doing his best to ignore it. But the sudden distress that flared in Eren’s scent almost allowed his instincts to win over. He gulped, his throat suddenly dry, when he felt Eren soft whimpers and sobs, calling out to him.

His expression was wounded, and his scent was filled with fear and hurt, as well as perplexity. The Omega in Eren felt rejected, and could not understand why. Why did his Alpha not want him? Had he done something wrong, was he not attractive enough? Did his Alpha prefer someone else? The though almost drove Eren mad and the whimpers started back again.

Levi and Mikasa stared at each other, both ignoring Eren as best as they could, although Mikasa could see the way Levi flinched at each sound Eren made, and the vein popping up on his neck. But the Alpha showed and incredible restrain. He was in control, he could reign his instincts, and Mikasa knew it. Without a glance back, Levi nodded to Mikasa’s attention, a silent message passing between them, then ran out and disappeared, leaving behind a desperate and wounded Omega.

  
*******

Eren threw another pillow against the wall and pouted when the soft object slid down, before pathetically flopping on the ground. It was so infuriating! Eren wasn’t even sure to whom his anger was directed. Himself for having so shamelessly submitted to an Alpha, who had proceeded to humiliate him and reject him, or Levi, for sending him contradicting messages. Actually, Eren hated Levi, he hated his guts. How dare he, appear in his life and of the sudden? Just to disappear right after?

Eren huffed and plopped down on his bed, just in time to see the door opening, Armin peeking inside. Mikasa had barely said a word to him, and had left him alone, but he should have known that she had called reinforcement. Slowly, the small blond Omega with blue doe eyes entered the room and sat down next to him in bed. Eren sighed.  
“So she told you,” he asked disheartened. Armin nodded carefully.

“Did you not want her too?” Eren did not answer. He was not sure what he wanted anymore, and his mind was filled with lustful thoughts of a certain raven Alpha that did NOT deserve his time.  
“I almost _presented_ ,” he hissed furiously, a blush reddening his cheeks, and Armin’s eyes widened in surprise. Certainly, Omegas craving Alphas was nothing new, but it was still strange to have such a strong reaction, especially on a first encounter.   
  
“Well, I hope that Leli was at least a succulent piece of meat,” Armin joked to lighten the atmosphere. Eren glared at him.  
“It’s Levi,” he corrected dryly, a small shudder invading him at the mere mention of the Alpha’s name. Oh God, he was doomed. Armin shrugged.   
“Whatever the name was, he’s an asshole,” he tried to comfort his friend who giggled.   
“Yeah, that he is,” Eren agreed.

“And he must be completely mental, because I don’t know of any respectably healthy Alpha that would be able to resist an ass like this,” he added while wiggling his butt. Armin chuckled and slapped it playfully.  
“Maybe the problem is not in his head,” Armin suggested with a wicked smile and Eren immediately blushed while recalling the way he had grinded against the man’s bulge.  
“Oh, trust me, there’s nothing wrong with what’s in his pants,” Eren confessed while guiltily worrying his lower lip. Armin arched a questioning eyebrow and Eren was quick to fill in his friend, his bad mood now long forgotten.   
  
  
*******

This had definitely not gone has planned. Far from it. Levi was supposed to come, track down the girl, and leave after having impregnated her. Eren was not part of the equation. A painful throb reminded itself to Levi when he thought about the boy. Irritated he folded the newspaper on his lap to hide the obvious hard on he’d just gotten. And that was just _thinking_ about Eren. That damn brat would become his downfall if Levi just allowed it.

Sighing he lazily scouted the landscape of the café, his eyes distractedly settling on a delicate and elfin beauty. He had always liked blondes. And no doubt that normally he would have gladly reciprocated the quick and bashful glances he was receiving from the adorably shy Omega. But his mind was elsewhere. More specifically he kept comparing the blue eyes with another set of eyes. A teal eyed brunette with a ravishing smile.

Snorting Levi shooed those images away. He was rarely afraid to act on his desires, but that was mostly because he always had his urges under control. But not this time. This time his actions had been as unexpected as they had been irreverent. The relentless desire he felt for Eren had pushed him almost over the edge, and Levi resented being there. He liked control, he liked clean and neat things, and he _definitely_ did not like himself when he was close to Eren.

Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose and smile briefly and the angelic beauty that responded by another bright smile. Maybe he needed a distraction, a way to scrub off Eren’s scent. Determined to leave this brief and unwelcomed interlude behind, he reached the blonde’s table and courteously asked to sit down.

The girl giggled her consent and with a gentleman smile he proceeded to seduce her. A few hours between the girl’s thighs would sate his thirst.  
“Levi,” he introduced himself, faking a soft smile and the girl smiled back delighted.  
“Krista,” she answered immediately, and Levi already knew that she had fallen for his charms. Plus, he could not complain, the girl was a pleasant company on top of being beautiful.

Nothing compared to the untamed wild beauty of Eren, but she was feminine and delicate. He liked her poses, her features, and her elegant gestures. The girl had manners and Levi could appreciate that. A faint vanilla scent tickled his nostrils and he scrunched his nose in annoyance. The Alpha in him apparently preferred caramel and honey and Levi grunted internally. Well, nothing could be perfect. As soon as he was done with her, he needed to pay a visit to an old acquaintance of his. The later the better though, his former pack leader could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I said they would blow off some steam, but I never said HOW, nor did I say they would do it together. Sure they have a quick make out session, but in lack of better one has a pillow and the other...well, Krista.  
> Anyway, can anyone guess who Levi's former pack leader was?(not a hard guess)


	3. Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Levi meets with his former pack leader(come on, you all know who it is) and where Levi makes an interesting discovery

Erwin had sensed him long before the grumpy and short Alpha had barged through his door, terrifying his employees. He remained seated behind his mahogany desk, his face as blank as a canvas. Better not to upset the other Alpha in front of him, not until he could decipher his intentions.

“You certainly have made yourself at home, shitty eyebrows,” Levi snarled, with no real threat in his voice and Erwin suddenly relaxed and smirked in response.  
“Never expected to see you here,” he confessed with a hint of surprise and Levi shrugged, before settling on a chair with calculated negligence. He was showing Erwin that even if he wasn’t a threat, the Alpha no longer held any power over him. He had relinquished that privilege when he had “abandoned them like a rotting pile of garbage”, as Levi had so gracefully phrased it all those years ago.

But time had passed, and Erwin had heard that now Levi was the pack leader. He may not have forgiven Erwin, but his hate had been tamed. Which, quite frankly, was a relief to Erwin, who was in no shape to fight Levi. It had been too long since he last fought and lived in the wild, he had softened, and Levi probably knew that too.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he questioned, folding both hands on the desk. Levi glared at him, his expression grave and sullen.  
“I found her,” he simply stated, and those three words were enough to resume years of friendship and collaboration, working towards the same goal. Another Ackerman, someone with whom Levi could continue his bloodline. A promise he had made to himself when he was nothing but a pup under Erwin’s wings. Erwin let out a raspy breath before recomposing himself.

“I’m glad to hear it,” he answered with a flat tone, although his clenched jaw testified of his real emotions. He felt contradicting feelings. On one hand, he truly was glad for Levi, and proud too, on the other, he was worried, especially since Levi seemed all but delighted by the news.   
“Don’t be. She doesn’t want to mate me,” he finally explained the reason for his lack of enthusiasm. Erwin sighed. Never had it occurred to him that the last heir would not want the same thing as Levi.

“May I ask where she was?” he continued, knowing that if Levi was here, there must have been a reason. He hadn’t simply decided to visit and drop the news, Erwin had lost the right to know, and they were both aware of that fact.  
“Here, in Shiganshina, I would have never expected,” he confessed with a mocking smile. To think that she was here, the last place in which Levi would have looked, if not simply for the fact that he avoided Erwin. The latter answered the smirk with another bitter one.  
“That’s certainly ironic,” he admitted.

“Mikasa Ackerman, although she goes by the name Yeager, after her adoptive father,” he explained, searching Erwin’s features for any trace that the older Alpha already knew, and might have hid the information from him. But Erwin looked surprised, although there was a flash of recognition in his eyes.  
“You know her,” Levi said and it wasn’t a question. Erwin nodded slowly.  
“I knew her adoptive father, a great man. And I know her brother, Eren,” he confessed. At the mention of Eren, Levi shifted uncomfortably and something similar to anger and possessiveness flared in his scent.

It was quite possible that Erwin had imagined it, because he saw no other reason for Levi’s strange behaviour.   
“I need you to order her,” Levi stated hurriedly and Erwin raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” he replied briefly. Levi stood up, menacing despite his short stance and Erwin unconsciously leaned back.   
“You owe me at least that much,” Levi stated in a slow and dark tone. Erwin sighed.  
“I owe you even more, but I cannot order someone from my pack, it’s not how it works here, they don’t owe me allegiance and I cannot force them. We have laws, written laws, and individuals make free choices when it comes to their private lives,” he explained, knowing that this notion was alien to Levi.

How long had he been forced to blindly follow Erwin, as part of a pack? A pack in which Erwin was the only law that mattered, where loyalty was expected, and Erwin’s word was never to be questioned. No doubt Levi himself now ruled his pack in exactly the same way. But it was different here, behind the walls, not always on the run from the Titans that hunted them down, or caught between pack wars for territory. It was peaceful and Erwin didn’t have to always look behind his back.

When he had stumbled inside the walls, bleeding, wounded and on the brink of death, he had no expectations. Yet, Grisha had healed him and welcomed him in his home. At the time their pack leader was a despotic and selfish bastard. Erwin had fought him and had won, gaining respect from the people. And when he had been asked to stay, he had said yes. And he had not gone back, leaving behind a pack that believed in him, trusted him with their lives. They had seen his act as a betrayal, refused his offer to join him. For him, living inside those walls had given him back his compassion, his love, his _humanity_. In Levi’s eyes, it had made him weak.

“Choices? What kind of pack leader allows his pack to do whatever it wants?” Levi snarled, his lips pursed in disdain. Erwin sighed. He had expected such a reaction, in fact, he almost liked it. It reminded him of the good old days, when Levi did not loathe him. Slowly he uncurled his fingers and offered Levi a strained smile.  
“I’m afraid you’re going to have to persuade that girl, you can stay here as long as you want, I’ll arrange a home for you,” Erwin trailed off and Levi turned around, refusing to meet his eyes. And Erwin knew what he would read in Levi’s glare. Disappointment and disgust. There was a time when the disrespectful words Levi had just uttered would have cost him his life.

Levi has tested him, pushed him, tattering with the edges, provoking him. And the response had been… _nothing_. Erwin did not pass the test, and had now lost the last shreds of respect that Levi still felt for him. It hurt to know that, but there was nothing anyone could do about it. Levi would never understand his current way of living, and Erwin could not, _would_ not go back to being the man he once was. The _cruel animal_ he once was.

“I can take care of myself, I don’t need your help,” Levi spat and Erwin nodded, a tight and sad smile decorating his face.   
“I know you can, you always have,” he answered calmly, a hint of amusement in his voice. Levi scowled but before he could leave the office Erwin called to him.  
“And Levi…?” Levi stopped in his tracks, about to slam the door shut, his hand gripping the handle and his shoulders tensed.   
“I’m proud of you,” Erwin whispered and Levi flinched. Then there was a deep intake of breath and he seemed to relax.  
“I don’t care, shitty Alpha,” he finally answered before leaving the office, delicately closing the door behind him and Erwin could swear he had seen a blush creep up Levi’s pale neck.

  
*******

Everyone was lying to him. Eren knew it with absolute certainty, he was being taken for a fool. Ever since his outburst with Levi, Eren had not seen the raven man again, to both his relief and acute disappointment. But he had reasons to believe that the man had already left town. Everyone was terribly cautious around him, never evoking Levi’s name. They would exchange glances or whisper. And worst of all, Mikasa kept leaving the house with excuses that sounded painfully like lies.

Yes, there was definitely something going on. And the fact that Mikasa was out and Armin had _coincidentally_ decided to drop by, doing his best to keep him inside, was definitely fishy. This little circus had been going on for far too long, and Eren was not known for his patience. So, it was without a hint of remorse that he lured Armin into the bathroom, locking the door and leaving the helpless Omega shouting and calling for help. Slipping into his shoes he sneaked out of the house, carefully scanning his surroundings for any sign of Mikasa.

She was up to something, and Eren was dead set on finding out what exactly. It’s not really that he did not trust Mikasa, and he was aware that she may have had really good reasons, but he had too much time on his hands, and this was just as good distraction as any other. On the matter of _what_ he needed a distraction from…well, that was really not hard to guess.

So he scrutinized the city until he recognised her, sitting carelessly at a café, in broad daylight. Eren felt his skin prickle while a group of people passed in front of him, cutting his visual short. Annoyed he circled around them and stopped abruptly when his eyes settled on the seated figure of Levi. As if he had sensed him, the raven man turned around, and something similar to a bolt of electricity passed between them.

That is until, Eren’s eyes narrowed on the cute blonde that was cuddling Levi’s arm. _His_ Alpha’s arm. Enraged Eren stomped to their tables, ignoring Mikasa who mouthed him to leave. He was filled with murderous intent and his scent had just skyrocketed, definitely not hidden anymore. When he stopped by the table Levi let his eyes trail over him distractedly. He was looking at him like if Eren was nothing more than an annoying bug on the sidewalk that didn’t even deserve to grace his soil. Meanwhile, the blonde slut kept stealing _his_ Alpha.

Eren’s nostrils flared.  
“Can I sit?” he asked, and without waiting for an answer he sat down, both his arms crossed over his chest. If glares could kill the blonde Omega had already died countless times, from very, _very_ , painful deaths. Eren smirked darkly at the thought and the blonde scurried closer to Levi, gaining another set of deadly glares. An uncomfortable silence settled on the table and Eren couldn’t care less. The only person he cared about was clearly ignoring him and Eren felt his Omega mewl in dissatisfaction.

This was rather unexpected, and not at all how Levi had imagined their next meeting would be. In fact, he had done his best to avoid the brunette, with the help of Mikasa who seemed to agree that the two should be kept separate. She wanted Eren far from Levi, as much as the raven. Although that was quite inaccurate considering the raven actually wanted nothing more than to shorten the distance and claim those pouty lips.

Still, Levi gave no exterior sign, maintaining his legendary cool composure. Best to cut the problem at his roots, and allow the Omega to get over him. The Alpha in him howled, begging him to reassure the Omega and lick his wounds. _In every way_. Another part of him felt sheer satisfaction in feeling the murderous aura that tainted the air. He basked in his Omega’s jealousy and possessiveness. The message Eren was conveying to Krista was quite clear. _Mine_. And Levi realised that he didn’t mind one bit. Quite the contrary.

“Um, hi, my name is Krista,” the blonde slut chirped hesitantly, while throwing frightened glances at Levi who simply smiled at her in encouragement. At that sight Eren could not stop the low growl that erupted from his chest and Krista retracted her hand with a squeal.   
“M-maybe I should go?” she suggested but Levi held her firmly by the arm.  
“No need, _sweetheart_ , you’re not the one intruding here,” he added with a brief glance towards Eren, whose growl immediately morphed into a whimper, while a sharp pain shot through his chest at the Alpha’s harsh word. His refusal was so obvious. Levi was rejecting him, did not want him and that left Eren almost numb with pain.

He snivelled, tears prickling his eyes and averted his stare. It hurt so much and the Omega in him wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but he put up a strong front and offered Krista a tight smile. After all, it wasn’t her fault.  
“Hi, I’m Eren, very nice to meet you,” he hissed between gritted teeth, keeping his scent at bay. Krista seemed reassured and they shook hands, Eren tightening his grip just a little too much.  
“So how do you know Levi?” he asked, with a consuming curiosity. He didn’t want to know, but he _needed_ to.

Krista seemed reluctant but noticing the lack of reaction from Levi she proceeded to tell her first encounter with Levi. Eren was smart enough to realise that they had met on the fateful day of Levi’s arrival, which meant that after having abandoned Eren in the kitchen, Levi had run straight into another woman’s arms.   
“So he’s been living with me for the last week…” At those words Eren disconnected, something close to accusation in his eyes when he turned them to Levi.

This was not right, Levi should have been at his side. He could understand that Krista was a very attractive woman, delicate, composed, angelic. All the things that Eren was not. Which only rendered the rejection even more painful. But what he could not fathom was _his_ Alpha living with someone else, in another’s Omega nest. There was something terribly wrong with this. His head was spinning and he felt faint. Slowly he stood up, Mikasa immediately at his side.

“Is everything okay?” Eren almost imagined hearing something similar to concern in the raven’s voice, when Levi stood up too, his hand stretched in an attempt to…what? Grab him, caress him, comfort him? Probably none of the above. With a sigh Eren nodded forcibly and turned towards Mikasa.  
“I think I’ll go home, I feel tired,” he excused himself. Mikasa’s eyes darted towards Levi, wrapped in steel, her distaste for the man more than evident. Yet here she was, lying to him and meeting with Levi behind his back. No matter how much Eren thought about it, he couldn’t understand her motivations.

He felt betrayed and assaulted by all sides. So he disentangled himself from Mikasa’s embrace and pushed her away, her hurt evident. But he could not bear to have her close right now, not when she had so clearly put herself between him and Levi. He waved goodbye and walked away, a long, strained sob bubbling up inside him. Yet he held it in and kept walking. But his head kept spinning and suddenly his knees buckled under him. Before he could slam against the cold concrete, something firm but soft and warm stopped his fall and he was quickly greeted by the scent of rain and cinnamon. Smiling, he closed his eyes.

  
*******

Again, this had not gone as planned. Levi had had to apologise to Krista and send her back home, growling at Mikasa when she had tried to stop him. He could ignore the desire as much as he wanted, but he could not stop trying to protect Eren, wanting to sooth his pains. The Alpha in him demanded it. He almost howled when he looked at the unconscious Omega in his arms. He knew that Eren had probably fainted because of him. If his instincts were half as strong as Levi’s, he probably hadn’t handled the shock of being rejected.

Delicately and with much care, Levi settled Eren on his bed and slipped him out of his clothes. Firstly his shoes and socks, then his pants. He gulped when Eren was left only with a shirt and underwear, staring at the long-tanned legs. Damn brat for being so irresistible. Levi could not help but brush his knuckles against the naked thigh, smirking satisfied when Eren moaned. Even in his sleep the brat desired him.

_As is right._

A tiny voice inside of him whispered. He shushed her and proceeded to take off the shirt, which proved to be a far more complicated matter. As soon as he climbed on the bed the unconscious Omega moved, crawling closer to him, and wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist, his head safely nestled on his lap. Eren let out a content sigh and buried his nose in Levi’s stomach, inhaling the Alpha’s scent.

Levi stopped moving and his breath caught. The brat teased him even in his sleep. Groaning he carefully took off Eren’s shirt, his hands lingering a little too long on the lean torso, going as far as roaming on the bare skin, gaining a few moans from the still unconscious Omega. This was definitely NOT the way he had expected the day to go. Having Eren naked on a bed might not have been the farthest thing from his mind. Quite the contrary. But it was still something he had been keen on avoiding.

Sighing he pulled the Omega closer, leaning down on the pillows, and started carelessly running his fingers through the chestnut mop of hair. Best to wait for Eren to wake up. Then they would talk and Levi would make sure that there was no misunderstanding between them. They did not belong together, and they would never _be_ together. Certainly Eren would understand. Levi had no doubt that he would hurt him, and the thought made him clench his jaw. But it was for the best.

Suddenly someone banged against one of the doors and Levi immediately grabbed Eren, pulling him flush against his chest, a low growl escaping his lips. When he realised that the banging had come from another door, one that probably lead to a bathroom, he reluctantly disentangled himself from Eren’s arms, smiling tenderly when the Omega moaned in protestation, and opened the door that was previously locked.

In the bathroom was a very annoyed Omega, with short blond hair, and two blue eyes that seemed ready to kill. Levi looked at the small Omega in confusion and that confusion was reciprocated.   
“Who the fuck are you?” Levi hissed menacingly and the Omega seemed to curl up in fear. Overcoming his instincts of kneeling in front of the Alpha he straightened his back.  
“I’m Armin, and this is my best friend’s home. Who the fuck are _you_?” he questioned, his voice filled with venomous suspicion.

Levi relaxed. So this was simply one of Eren’s friend. Although he wasn’t quite sure what the small boy was doing in the bathroom.   
“I’m Levi,” he stated, and that seemed enough for Armin to recognise him. The Omega gave him an appreciative stare and nodded satisfied.  
“Well, I must say Eren has good taste,” he commented with a smirk. A part of Levi wanted to groan with pride, at knowing he was worthy of _his_ Omega, but he simply shrugged and stepped aside to let the small Omega out.   
“If you’re wondering what I’m doing in this bathroom, you should ask Eren. He locked me in here to sneak out,” Armin explained with a gloomy expression and Levi chuckled darkly. That sounded like something Eren would do. The two of them stared at each other for a little while before Armin spoke again, breaking the delicate truce.   
“If you’re here to hurt him again, you can leave, I’ll take care of him,” he said, pointing towards the unconscious Omega, innocently unaware and sprawled almost naked on the bed. Levi’s glare darkened. How dare he throw him out of _his_ Omega’s room?

Armin seemed to realise his mistake because he quickly added.  
“I’m not ordering anything, I’m just asking. Eren is my best friend and I don’t want to see him hurt, he’s been through enough. So don’t get his hopes up if you’re just going to abandon him anyway,” he justified himself. Levi nodded. At least he and Armin could agree on one thing. They both wanted what was best for Eren, and Levi knew that _he_ was not _it_.   
“I’m just waiting for him to wake up, then I’ll tell him how things are,” he explained briefly. Armin scrutinized him, his eyes cold and calculating. In some ways, those eyes reminded him of Erwin’s, sparkling with cruel intelligence and cunning tactics.

“And how _are_ things?” he asked slowly. Levi did not answer, he simply stepped aside to let Armin reach the door. Armin sighed and nodded while walking away. Before leaving he stopped at the door frame.  
“If you hurt him more than necessary, I’ll hunt you down and kill you,” he warned with a strange and unnatural calm. Although an Omega threatening an Alpha was quite uncommon, and Levi was far from being any Alpha, seeing Armin so calm and composed, there was no doubt in his mind that the Omega would find a way to make his threat real.   
“I’ll keep it in mind,” he acknowledged and Armin hummed in satisfaction before leaving Levi alone in a room, with a very naked, and very attractive Eren.

Right now what he feared was not Armin’s threat, it was what he would have to say to Eren. And most of all, he dreaded what he would _do_ to Eren if the Omega did not wake up soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was an early release, although I'll doubt I'll be able to keep up this rythm, BUT, I'm going strong right now with the chapters soooo, we'll see


	4. Hard Days And Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where things get hard...literally! And few minor hiccups along the way too though

Eren felt good. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so…blissful…and…happy. He never wanted to move or open his eyes. Nevertheless he yawned, his hands stretching and his eyes shot open when he felt something warm and firm under his palm. Hesitantly he stared at what looked like a naked torso, and lifted his face up until green met mercury.

And just like that Eren felt terrible. He wanted to throw up and cry upon remembering that this was the Alpha that had rejected him. He moaned unconsciously and tried to scurry away, but a cold hand grabbed him by the arm, keeping him in place.   
“Don’t.” Was the only thing Levi said, his sultry velvet voice commanding, and as tempting as sin. This was enough to stop Eren, who immediately jolted awake, his body suddenly aware of every spot where his skin met Levi’s.

His eyes trailed over the strong and pale torso, drinking in the sharp beauty. His erection brushed against a thigh and Eren blushed mortified. Levi could have spared him the embarrassment. The Alpha was still, his eyes seemingly searching for something, although his face was as inexpressive as ever. Eren was not quite sure how he had landed on his bed, almost _naked_ he realised horrified, with a half-naked Alpha. This was far from being a normal occurrence in his life.

“Levi?” he sobbed. He had intended his tone to be firm, alas! It was impossible when Levi looked at him with such a primitive burning desire. Unless of course Eren was imagining the desire. Levi’s hand was nestled on his back and the touch sent shivers coursing through his entire body.   
“We need to talk,” Levi stated and Eren wasn’t horny anymore. He was miserable.

Everyone knew that “we need to talk”, always meant bad news. Nodding slowly he tried to distance himself from Levi but the Alpha held him in place, a protective arm snaking around his waist and dragging him even closer. When he was on Levi’s lap, the raven facing him, Levi cleared his throat.   
“This…we,” Levi paused, searching for the right words. He seemed almost insecure and this only made him look more adorable and endearing. Eren wanted to trail kisses all over the man’s face.

_This man is going to be the death of me._

“I don’t want a mate, especially not an Omega. The life I lead…is not adapted for…” he trailed off and Eren kept the tears locked in. There would plenty of time to cry once Levi was gone. He didn’t understand why the Alpha felt the need to reiterate his rejection again.   
“A pathetic Omega?” he questioned bitter. Levi seemed surprise by his question. He shook his head, his hands naturally cupping his face, wiping away invisible tears, and Eren couldn’t help but press against the warm and rough palms, and scrubbing his cheeks, to get as much of the man’s scent as he could.

Levi let out a low growl and Eren looked at him, only to be met by clouded eyes. The gaze Levi threw him was enough to wet Eren who started to slick on Levi’s lap. Embarrassed he tried to scurry away, but Levi gripped his hips, tightly, and dug his fingers in the plump flesh, effectively keeping him steady.   
“I said _don’t_ ,” he uttered slowly, dragging out every word. Eren moaned, unable to stop himself from grinding against Levi. He needed to get off Levi now, before this spiralled out of control. But Levi wouldn’t let him. On the contrary.

He watched, his hot and hungry gaze unfaltering, while Eren thrust on him, loving the way Levi’s erection pressed between his cheeks.   
“Levi…want…more,” he sobbed between a thrust and another. Levi’s face seemed strained and tense.  
“Tell me what you want Eren,” he whispered, making Eren arch his back and thrust even harder against Levi.

“Touch me…. _please_ ,” he panted, almost crying. Levi hummed in approval, and suddenly shoved his hand in Eren’s underwear, grabbing Eren’s length and squeezing it between long fingers. He started jerking Eren off, a smirk on his face, and the Omega couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure.   
“Levi…S’good!” he blurted incoherently between a thrust and another, the mix of Levi’s hand as well as the friction with Levi’s own cock against his ass making him see stars.

Neither Levi nor Eren where quite sure of exactly how things had ended like this. The building pressure had eventually escalated, and they both needed release. Eren kept whimpering and moaning, forcing Levi to tense every muscle in his body in order not to respond to the request. He wanted to take Eren and taint him, make him indelibly his. But he also knew how wrong and selfish that desire was. Eren was too lost in pleasure to think about anything else other than shake his hips, desperately reaching towards the Alpha and begging for more.

Levi kept running his slender fingers along the smooth surface of Eren’s cock, licking his lips when he felt the tinny droplet of precum at the tip of the length. He squeezed harder, earning another loud moan from Eren, which made his Alpha howl in satisfaction.

Suddenly, Eren came, screaming Levi’s name, which only widened the Alpha’s smirk. He arched his back, his mouth moaning silently and a few tears escaping from his green eyes. Levi couldn’t help but think that he had never seen anything as beautiful at this. The way Eren’s gold skin was flushed and shining with sweat, and the red mouth, swollen and plump, and the endearing way Eren arched his back and screamed his name. It was almost enough to make Levi cum too.

Levi allowed a few seconds for Eren to ride down his orgasm, meanwhile the Omega had collapsed against his chest, and trembled with pleasure. The Alpha in Levi was happy in knowing that he had satisfied his Omega, although he couldn’t help but wish that he had gone further, and claimed the ass that was so willingly grinding against his throbbing erection.

Eren could feel Levi’s fingers running in his hair, or tracing soothing circle in his back and he mewled. He felt so happy right now, listening to the calm and steady heartbeat of his Alpha. But Levi’s strokes on his back became more insisting, demanding the Omega’s attention, who lifted his face up and stared at his Alpha with a content smile and hooded eyes.

Everything was just so perfect.

And then it all came crashing down.

“This, can never happen again,” Levi explained, something akin to sadness in his eyes, and Eren assumed that by _this_ he meant the mind-blowing orgasm he had just given Eren. How easily he reduced something that, until a second ago, Eren had considered precious. The young boy wasn’t sure what to answer to that. Levi’s rejection had been clear from the beginning, but Eren couldn’t figure out why Levi would even bother touch him like that if he had no intention or desire of mating him. Did he just enjoy toying with his feelings?

“I-you are beautiful Eren, and I certainly wish I could make you happy, but this crush you have on me, it’s not right. I don’t want to lead you on and make you believe in something that will never happen.” Levi’s voice was soft, but his words were like daggers, piercing Eren’s heart. Crush? This was not a crush. Eren had had crushes, and none had ever made him feel the way he felt for Levi. This was far from being just a crush.

“O-okay,” Eren stuttered, reluctantly climbing down from Levi’s lap. He was shocked, and numbed by pain. He honestly had no idea what else to answer.

This time the Alpha did not stop him and Eren blushed while covering himself with a blanket. This was not how he had expected his first sexual experience to end. Levi raised a hand, maybe to reach him, but then thought against it and let if fall at his side. He seemed ashamed and was avoiding Eren’s eyes.  
“I’m sorry,” he said and Eren nodded. Because really, there was nothing he could say. So, why bother?

“I would like to be alone now,” Eren simply requested, looking down at his hands. Levi did not move at first, but after a long, dragged out sigh he stood up and Eren felt the rustling of tissue against skin. Levi hesitated at the door but eventually seemed to realise that there was nothing left to say, and left.

And just like that, he broke Eren’s heart.

*******

Eren chewed distractedly on his straw while his friends cheerfully chatted around him. Although he wanted to participate to the social outburst, he simply did not have the energy. Levi had left his room just five days ago, and Eren had spent them in bed, to his shame, trying to drown in the lingering Alpha’s scent.

An arm snaked around his shoulders and Eren glared at the lean young man with two toned hair.  
“What do you want Kirstein?” he snapped irritated. Jean smirked.  
“What’s wrong Eren, still crying after that midget?” he asked. Everyone knew by now, it was impossible to keep a secret in his group. Still, he wished Jean would have the decency not to bring up this delicate topic. Annoyed he shoved his arm away, not gracing his question with an answer.

“What a drag, come on, I’ve even found this nice little bar for us, you could at least _pretend_ you’re having fun. The music is cool here,” he mocked Eren rolling his eyes. Armin snorted, his eyes following the lean and tall figure of a dark freckled man.  
“You’re sure you’re not just here to enjoy the view. That waiter seems quite interested,” he pointed out bitter. Jean chuckled and flipped Armin’s head, catching his attention, then pecked him chastely on the lips.

Although the two were not mated, and had never gotten further than a simple peck, it was safe to assume that they would end up together. Armin was waiting for Jean to be ready to commit and stop fooling around, and Jean enjoyed his freedom while he could. They had an understanding, which didn’t stop Armin from always being jealous so that Jean would reassure him.

“Mikasa is glaringly absent,” Jean noted, his arm now wrapped around Armin’s small frame, who purred in the embrace. Eren flinched at the mention of his adoptive sister. The relation was tense between them lately, ever since Eren had caught her with Levi. He kept waiting for her to make the first step and confess the truth, but she never did. Which only heightened her betrayal.

“So are Connie and Sasha,” Armin added, cleverly deflecting Jean’s attention so that the young man wouldn’t press the matter. Jean chuckled and smiled lasciviously at Armin.  
“They’re probably fucking like bunnies,” he joked, which gained another smirk from Armin, no doubt they were imagining the day they’d be doing the same thing. Connie and Sasha had mated a couple of months ago, to everyone’s surprise, and ever since then had showed no intention of leaving the bed any time soon.

Ymir huffed, her disinterest in the conversation obvious. But then again, Eren had never seen really interested in anything. The tall woman simply leaned back on the couch of the booth and threw him a knowing glare.   
“They had the right idea, this night is so dull,” she commented, her everlasting bored expression stuck on her face.  
“If you’re not having fun, no one’s stopping you, the door is right there,” Jean provoked her, never one to back down from a fight, be it foe or friend, male or female and in rare case of drunkenness, human or furniture, as Eren’s couch could testify.

“Don’t start Jean, this is a respectable bar,” Berthold intervened, always trying to pacify or patch things up. Jean threw a glance at the freckled waiter and seemed to calm down immediately, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Armin, who was probably wondering whether he should tighten his leash on the impetuous young man. Reiner chuckled and kissed Berthold nose.  
“Don’t worry love, let the children have fun,” he mocked Jean who frowned in annoyance.

Berthold blushed but nestled closer to his mate nevertheless. Somehow, this depressed Eren even more. Everyone was either mated, or about to be soon (in Jean’s and Armin’s case), while he was pathetically alone, yearning after a man that wanted nothing to do with him. He was seriously considering mating Ymir, the woman was after all an Alpha, and as lonely and dejected as he was. Plus, he figured she couldn’t be all that bad, behind the stoic appearance there may be a soft and loving heart.

Ymir yawned and Eren sighed. Maybe not.   
“I’m going out,” Jean excused himself and Armin narrowed his eyes suspiciously.   
“To do what?” he questioned peeved. Jean smiled sheepishly.  
“Cigarette,” he explained briefly and Armin reluctantly let go of his arm, realising too late that the freckled waited was out smoking too. He rolled his eyes and excused himself. Jean was in for another humiliating jealousy scene.

Everyone was used to it by now, but they never ceased to be entertaining. Armin was a clever little cunt when he wanted to, and he would make sure every possible threat was swooped away, by often teasing Jean, and acting like an annoying boyfriend, in front of Jean’s preys. Still, he made sure never to state anything out loud, allowing Jean to believe he had a semblance of freedom. But today Eren felt in no mood to witness the scene. He just wanted to cradle in his bed and wallow in self-pity.

The door opened, carrying inside the strong scent of rain and cinnamon and Eren’s head snapped. His breathing became heavy and the room became quiet while he stared at the powerful Alpha that had just entered the bar. Levi was as handsome as he remembered, maybe even more, and Eren hissed when he saw Kristen hanging from his arm. Again.

He barely registered when Jean and Armin came back in, one clearly protesting and the other one faking innocence, while his friends giggled around him. He was completely engrossed by Levi and by the thing his eyes did to him. However, it did not take long for Armin to recognise the Alpha too and he stopped abruptly in his tracks, cutting Jean off.

Meanwhile, Krista kept chatting away, at a clearly distracted Levi, who seemed to be caught by the same spell that had been cast on Eren. She dragged him inside the bar, the Alpha following her automatically, his eyes never leaving Eren’s. He had not expected to have such a strong reaction, he had though the matter close. He had been mistaken. Obviously.

Levi had spent the week dreaming about Eren, and to his shame, masturbating while remembering the way the Omega had moved above him. And now that he was confronted by the real deal, he couldn’t help but gulp, his throat dry from anticipation and anxiety. Eren was stunning, and his eyes were haunting. He was snapped out of his daze by a hand that tug on his sleeve and he blinked while refocusing his attention on Kristen.

“It’s Eren, should we go and say “hi”?” she inquired innocently, unaware of the storm raging inside Levi. The Alpha nodded slowly, his steps stiff while he reached the table where a very absorbed Eren, and a clearly upset Armin were seated.   
“Hi Eren!” Krista chirped cheerfully. The Omega grunted and smiled. A sad smile that never reached his eyes and Levi’s heart tightened from the guilt.

“Armin, Eren,” he greeted them with brisk nod. Armin smiled and greeted back, while Eren barely acknowledged him, apparently too busy playing with a loose thread. A tall woman with dark hair tied behind her neck simply moved aside, her eyes hungrily trailing over Krista’s small and delicate frame.  
“If you’re friend with Eren you should sit with us,” she suggested, unaware of the tension that had settled on the table. Krista blushed deeply but listened to the woman who was quick to introduce herself as Ymir.

Levi hesitated, but felt stupid just standing there, so he sat next to Krista, on the opposite of Eren. He kept staring at him, but Eren stubbornly looked down. Armin cleared his throat.  
“Guys, this is Levi,” he introduced him. A silent gasp followed by nods and smiles of understanding followed his declaration.  
“This is…” he continued before stopping, clearly uncertain about how to introduce Krista. The woman’s eyes kept darting towards Ymir but she teared herself away from the woman’s attentions.  
“I’m Krista, I’m, um, Levi’s…” she trailed off hesitantly.   
“Girlfriend,” Eren concluded for her dryly.

A heavy silence followed.   
“Well, I’m Armin Alert, nice to meet you. This blockhead is Jean Kirstein,” he added nudging Jean who grunted annoyed. One by one they all introduced their selves and pretty quickly the light mood came back. Only Levi and Eren remained silent, showing no intention of being a part of the conversation.  
“So…Levi, I heard you were a wildling?” Armin asked out of the blue, catching everyone’s attention.

None of them had ever met a wildling, nor had they ever been outside the wall. This news was a welcome distraction, and suddenly Levi was the centre of attention, an exotic animal put on display. Although he pretended not to, Eren couldn’t help but listen carefully, wanting to know everything about the Alpha. Which was probably why Armin had initiated this conversation.

Levi cleared his throat, a strained smile appearing on his face.  
“Yes, I come from outside the walls,” he admitted, his eyes searching Eren’s features, clearly upset that the young Omega refused to look at him.   
“How is it…outside?” Berthold breathed out almost fearfully. Levi chuckled.  
“It’s dangerous, there’s only one law, the law of the strongest, and we have to fight to survive. But my pack and I love it. Being outside, you’re so…free,” he confessed, exaltation as well as melancholy tainting his tone. He had been away from his pack for too long, if Mikasa did not accept to breed with him, he would be forced to go back empty handed.

At the mention of freedom Eren quirked up, interest making his eyes shine, although he shied away when he met the mercury troubled depths.   
“You have your own pack?” Jean asked, always trying to prove his strength. No doubt that winning a fight with Levi would do the trick. Levi nodded but released a wave of angry scent, warning the young Alpha that it would not be a fair fight.

He had not expected Eren’s reaction and the sudden wave of arousal that hit him in response left him feeling dizzy and overwhelmed. But Eren could not control it, the sudden display of strength had made his Omega quiver with pride and arousal, and now he was feeling horny and needy. All he wanted was to straddle the Alpha, _roughly, hard_.

Everyone at the table suddenly blushed and fidgeted uneasy. The strong scent and heavy pheromones that Eren was releasing could not go unnoticed.   
“I’m sorry, I need to go to the toilet,” Eren excused himself lowering his head in shame. Jean scurried away with a strained expression, no doubt having a hard time resisting the call of the Omega. Eren stood up and suddenly whimpered when he felt his slick wet his pants. This was so mortifying, despite the fact that Levi had already rejected him, he couldn’t help but act like a dog in heat as soon as he saw him.

But he also couldn’t help but remember the fact that last time, Levi had simply jerked him off, as if it was a chore, never once trying to go further, or show interest in having Eren relieve him too. Sure, he had had an erection, but what Alpha wouldn’t in such a situation? It was quite clear to Eren that the Alpha did not desire him with the same intensity. Maybe he didn’t desire him at all.

Jean put a hand on his shoulder and Eren could see from the corner of his eyes Levi flinch.   
“Um, Eren…I,” Jean seemed at a loss of word, for the first time, but there was a thirst in his eyes. He was after all the only unmated Alpha at the table, expect Ymir, who seemed to engrossed by Krista to even care.

And then everything went to hell.


End file.
